מלחמת העולם השנייה
מלחמת עולם השנייה היא המלחמה הגדולה ביותר שידעה האנושות. בזירה האירופית החלה המלחמה ב-1 בספטמבר 1939, עם פלישת גרמניה הנאצית לפולין, והסתיימה ב-8 במאי 1945 עם חתימת גרמניה על חוזה הכניעה הסופי. בזירה האסייתית החלו אירועי המלחמה עם תחילת "מלחמת סין-יפן השנייה" ב-7 ביולי 1937, והסתיימה ב-15 באוגוסט 1945 עם כניעת יפן לארצות הברית, וב-9 בספטמבר עם כניעתה הפורמלית של יפן לסין. המקור של הקטע לעיל - הויקיפדיה העברית - המשך ראו שם סרטים דקומנטריים [[קובץ:Documentary World War 2 II in Colour The Second World War color|thumb|מרכז|650 px|'סרט דוקומנטרי עם למעלה משני מיליון צפיות]] 'ראו ערך מורחב''' : סרטי מלחמת העולם השנייה חמישה סרטים מערוץ dicovery מנקודת ראות חיל רפואה # הפלישה לנורמדי ב-6 יוני 1944 - תחילת המפנה : 11 אלף קרבנות ו-27 אלף פצועים [[תמונה:Ww2 allied axis.gif|thumb|400px|'ההתקדמות ההדרגתית של המלחמה - המתן וצפה בשינויים בכל 3 חודשים עד ספטמבר 1945' - נוצר על-ידי Vardion ו-JoaopaisJoaopais ויקישיתוף]] מקרא: אפור:מדינות נאוטרליות ורוד: יפן ובנות בריתה חום בהיר: ברית המועצות ובנות בריתה ירוק כהה:מעצמות המערב ירוק בינוני:הדומיניונים ירוק בהיר:מושבות של מעצמות המערב כחול בהיר:מדינות המזרח חום כהה:מדינות הציר חום בינוני:מושבות ומדינות השייכות למדינות הציר צהוב בהיר:וישי (צרפת) ומושבותיה פתיחת המלחמה מועד פתיחת המלחמה נחשב 1 בספטמבר 1939, שעה 04:45 כאשר האונייה הגרמנית שלזוויג-הולשטיין פתחה במפתיע באש על 88 חיילים פולנים בחצי האי בווסטרפלאטה שליד גדנסק, אשר שימש בסיס קטן של הצבא הפולני. בין פולין לבין רוסיה שמאל|ממוזער|250px|יחסי הכוחות בכיבוש פולין - [http://www.haaretz.co.il/hasite/spages/1111580.html המקור:פוטין מנסה למתן את המלחמה עם פולין על הזיכרון [[הארץ 1 בסםטמבר 2009]]] לפי הסכם ריבנטרופ מולוטוב, סיכמו גרמניה ורוסיה על חלוקת פולין ביניהן. ביום 17 בספטמבר 1939, שבועות ספורים לאחר הפלישה הגרמנית לפולין, חדרו כוחות ברית המועצות לשטחי פולין הנמצאים כיום במערב אוקראינה. עם תום הקרבות חולקה פולין לשלושה: החלק המערבי, עד אזור לודז', סופח לגרמניה; החלק המרכזי, אשר כונה "גנרלגוברנמן" הפך לשטח כבוש גרמני (ושימש זירה לכמה מהנוראיים שבפשעי הנאצים); החלק המזרחי סופח לברית המועצות. טבח יער קאטין שמאל|ממוזער|250px|הקברים ההמוניים ביער קאטין כפי שהם נראים כיום טבח יער קאטין היה ההוצאה להורג ההמוניים במהלכם נטבחו חיילים ואזרחים פולנים בהוראת ברית המועצות במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה. האומדן הכולל הוא 22,000 אזרחים פולנים. ביום הזכרון לשבעים שנה לטבח, ראש ממשלת ברית המועצות פוטין הזכיר כי 20 שנה מוקדם יותר לקחו הפולנים בשבי חיילים של הצבא האדום. המקור:הויקיפדיה העברית אירועים בולטים לפני פריצת מלחמת העולם השנייה ערך מורחב:מלחמת העולם השנייה - לוח אירועים בטרם מלחמה שמאל|ממוזער|250px|ויאצ'סלב מולוטוב - שר החוץ הרוסי חותם על "הסכם ריבנטרופ-מולוטוב" (מאחוריו נראים יואכים פון ריבנטרופ - שר החוץ הגרמני וסטלין) * 3 באוקטובר 1935 - "המלחמה האיטלקית-אתיופית השנייה" - איטליה פולשת לאתיופיה. * 7 ביולי 1937 - "תקרית גשר מרקו פולו" מביאה לפרוץ "מלחמת סין-יפן השנייה" * 13 בדצמבר 1937 - יפן כובשת את נאנג'ינג ובמשך כשישה שבועות מבצעת את "טבח ננקינג". * 15 במרץ 1939 - גרמניה פולשת לצ'כוסלובקיה. * 21 במרץ 1939 - אדולף היטלר דורש לספח את העיר החופשית דנציג מפולין. * 23 במרץ 1939 - פורצת "המלחמה ההונגרית סלובקית", שמסתיימת ב-4 באפריל 1939 בניצחון הונגרי. * 29 במרץ 1939 - בריטניה וצרפת מתחייבות לסייע לפולין. * 1 באפריל 1939 - מסתיימת "מלחמת האזרחים בספרד" - הגנרליסימו פרנסיסקו פרנקו תופס את השלטון. * 7 באפריל 1939 - איטליה פולשת לאלבניה. * 13 באפריל 1939 - בריטניה וצרפת מתחייבות לסייע לרומניה וליוון. * 18 באפריל 1939 - ברית המועצות מציעה לבריטניה ולצרפת להקים ברית משותפת, אך נתקלת בסירוב. * 17 במאי 1939 - שבדיה, נורבגיה ופינלנד מסרבות לחתום על הסכמי אי-התקפה עם גרמניה. * 23 באוגוסט 1939 - נחתם "הסכם ריבנטרופ-מולוטוב", הסכם אי-התקפה וחלוקת מזרח אירופה בין ברית המועצות וגרמניה. מהלכי המלחמה העיקריים על מנת להקל על הבנת מהלכי המלחמה, ניתן לחלק בהכללה גסה את המלחמה לשני שלבים: התקדמות מדינות הציר והתקדמות בעלות הברית. בחלקה הראשון של המלחמה התקדמו מדינות הציר בהצלחה בחזיתות השונות. התקדמות זו הייתה גם צבאית וגם פוליטית. התנגדותן של בעלות הברית הביאה בשלבים שונים לנקודות מפנה במלחמה. בחלקה השני של המלחמה הדפו בעלות הברית את מדינות הציר עד להכרעתן. לכן מחולקים מהלכי המלחמה לחזיתות שונות, כאשר בכל חזית מוצגת התקדמות מדינות הציר, ולאחר מכן התקדמות בעלות הברית. התקדמות מדינות הציר באירופה התקדמותן של גרמניה ומדינות הציר באירופה הייתה מהירה. מספטמבר 1939 עד אפריל 1941 הן הצליחו להשתלט על רוב אירופה. חלק מהמדינות נכבשו בקרב, אולם חלקן בחרו לשתף פעולה עם מדינות הציר מתוך פחד או מתוך הזדהות. בחזית הרוסית הגרמנים ם הגיעו בצפון החזית ללנינגרד והטילו עליה מצור שנמשך למעלה משלוש שנים. במרכז החזית הם הגיעו עד עיר הבירה מוסקבה, אולם לא הצליחו לכובשה. בדרום החזית התכוונו הגרמנים להגיע לשדות הנפט שבקווקז. הם הצליחו לכבוש את אוקראינה וחצי האי קרים ובאוגוסט 1942 פתחו בקרב עיקש על העיר סטלינגרד. ממבצע ברברוסה החלו הגרמנים בהשמדה המונית ושיטתית של קבוצות אוכלוסייה שונות, כולל יהודים, צוענים וקומוניסטים על ידי יחידות אס אס בשם "איינזצגרופן". מ-1942 החלו הגרמנים להקים מחנות השמדה בפולין למטרה זו. תנועות התנגדות לכיבוש הגרמני בחלק מהמדינות שנכבשו על ידי גרמניה, קמו תנועות התנגדות. תנועות אלו עסקו בלוחמת גרילה, פעולות חבלה, איסוף מודיעין ועוד. תנועות אלו קיבלו סיוע והכוונה מבעלות הברית וכן מהממשלות הגולות של המדינות הכבושות. ממשלות אלו התמקמו בלונדון, כמו "הממשלה הפולנית הגולה" וארגון "צרפת החופשית" בראשות הגנרל הצרפתי דה גול. הקרב על האוקיינוס האטלנטי הקרבות באוקיינוס האטלנטי נמשכו לאורך כל המלחמה, אך שיאם התרחש מאמצע 1940 עד סוף 1943. בקרבות אלו תקפו אניות וצוללות גרמניות שיירות של אניות אספקה של בעלות הברית. שיירות אלו שטו מצפון אמריקה ודרום האוקיינוס האטלנטי לממלכה המאוחדת וברית המועצות. שיירות אלו לוו על ידי אניות קרב ומטוסים של הממלכה המאוחדת וקנדה, ומשלב מסוים גם ארצות הברית. התקדמות מדינות הציר באפריקה והמזרח התיכון רוב המדינות בצפון אפריקה והמזרח התיכון היו שותפות במלחמת העולם השנייה, בהתאם למדינות האירופאיות ששלטו בהן. המדינות שהיו בשליטה צרפתית, הצטרפו למעשה למדינות הציר כאשר צרפת נכבשה על ידי גרמניה. התקדמות יפן בזירת האוקיינוס השקט יפן החלה במלחמה עם סין ב-1937, עוד לפני פרוץ מלחמת העולם השנייה, בזירת לחימה המכונה מלחמת סין-יפן השנייה. כבר ב-1932 כוננה יפן במנצ'וריה, שבצפון מזרח סין, ממשלת בובות שכונתה מנצ'וקואו. עד 1938 כבשה יפן ערים מרכזיות בסין כמו שנגחאי, נאנצ'אנג, ווהאן וקנטון. ב-1941 חברה יפן למדינות הציר. במהלך החודשים הבאים השתלטה יפן על האיים שבסביבתה, ועד לפברואר 1942 כבשה גם את מלאיה, הונג קונג, הפיליפינים וסינגפור. במרץ 1942 כבשו היפנים את איי הודו המזרחית ההולנדית, סומטרה, ג'אווה וחלקים מגיניאה החדשה. במאי 1942 כבשו היפנים את בורמה, ואיימו בכך על הודו, שנשלטה בידי בריטניה, ועל אוסטרליה. התקדמות בעלות הברית (ברית המועצות) במזרח אירופה -1944 החלו הרוסים להתקדם לתוך אירופה, כשהם הודפים את הגרמנים ומשתלטים (או משחררים) את מדינות מזרח אירופה. באוגוסט 1944 כבשו הרוסים את רומניה ובולגריה. בספטמבר 1944 נכנעה פינלנד, בולגריה עברה לצד בעלות הברית והגרמנים יצאו מיוון. באוקטובר 1944 כבשו הרוסים את יוגוסלביה. בינואר 1945 כבשו הרוסים את פולין, אוסטריה והונגריה ונכנסו לצ'כוסלובקיה וגרמניה. אוסטריה נכבשה באפריל 1945. באפריל 1945 נפגשו הכוחות הרוסיים עם הכוחות האמריקניים והבריטים בגרמניה. במאי 1945 נכנעו הגרמנים. התקדמות בעלות הברית במזרח התיכון וצפון אפריקה עם פרוץ המלחמה שלחו הבריטים כוחות צבא למדינות שתחת חסותם במזרח התיכון וצפון אפריקה. עיראק הייתה אמנם תחת השפעה בריטית, אולם היא זכתה לעצמאות חלקית לפני המלחמה והחלה לשתף פעולה עם גרמניה. לכן באפריל 1941 כבשה בריטניה את עיראק. ביוני 1941 כבשו הבריטים את סוריה ולבנון, שהיו תחת שליטה צרפתית. באוגוסט 1941 נכבשה איראן על ידי כוחות רוסיים ובריטיים. התקדמות בעלות הברית במערב ודרום אירופה ביולי 1943 נחתו כוחות בריטיים ואמריקאיים בסיציליה ופתחו במערכה באיטליה. תוך חודשיים הדיחו האיטלקים את מוסוליני, חתמו על הסכם שביתת נשק ואפשרו לבעלות הברית לנחות באיטליה. הגרמנים פלשו מיד לאיטליה במטרה לעצור את בעלות הברית. במשך שנתיים התקדמו בעלות הברית באיטליה מדרום לצפון. ביוני 1944 כבשו את רומא, אך נאלצו להמשיך להלחם עד לכניעת גרמניה במאי 1945. ביוני 1944 פתחו בעלות הברית במבצע עצום לכיבוש מערב אירופה, שכונה "מבצע אוברלורד". כוחות בריטים ואמריקניים בפיקודו של אייזנהאואר נחתו בנורמנדי, צרפת. כעבור חודש היו בנורמנדי כמיליון חיילים אמריקנים ובריטים. מתחילת 1944 ועד סוף המבצע הפציצו בעלות הברית את גרמניה מן האוויר. הפצצות אלו כללו גם פגיעה ממוקדת ביעדים אסטרטגיים וגם פגיעה מסיבית בערים הגרמניות (ראה הפצצת דרזדן). בדצמבר 1944 פתחו הגרמנים במתקפת נגד באזור הארדנים בדרום בלגיה (קרב הבליטה). בינואר 1945 הצליחו בעלות הברית להדוף את הכוחות הגרמניים בארדנים ופתחו במתקפה הסופית. במרץ 1945 חצו בעלות הברית את נהר הריין ובאפריל כיתרו את חבל הרוהר. באפריל 1945 נפגשו הכוחות האמריקאיים והבריטיים עם הכוחות הרוסיים על אדמת גרמניה, ובמאי 1945 נכנעה גרמניה ללא תנאי. התקדמות בעלות הברית בזירת האוקיינוס השקט במאי 1944 פתחו האמריקאים במבצע אווירי וימי רחב לכיבוש איי האוקיינוס השקט. שני קרבות עיקריים התרחשו במידוויי וגוודלקנל. באוקטובר 1944 הביסו האמריקנים את הצי היפני בקרב מפרץ ליטה. ניצחון זה הוביל לכיבוש הפיליפינים ובורנאו ביוני 1945. למרות הפסדיה, סירבה יפן להכנע. בפני האמריקנים עמדו שתי אפשרויות: להכניס כוחות אמריקנים גדולים ליפן עצמה, או להשתמש בנשק החדש שפותח במהלך המלחמה: הפצצה הגרעינית. נשיא ארצות הברית טרומן החליט להשתמש בפצצה הגרעינית ובאוגוסט 1945 הוטלו שתי פצצות גרעיניות על יפן: אחת על הירושימה ואחת על נגסקי. בהפצצות אלו נהרגו כ-214,000 יפנים. ב-14 באוגוסט 1945 נכנעה יפן. סיום המלחמה ראו ערך מורחב: סרטוני סיום המלחמה # הטלת הפצצה האטומית # טקס הכניעה על נושאת המטוסים מיסורי במפרץ טוקיו 300px|thumb|left|מצעד הנצחון בפאריז Crowds of French patriots line the Champs Elysees to view Free French tanks and half tracks of General Leclerc's 2nd Armored Division passes through the Arc du Triomphe, after Paris was liberated on August 26, 1944. ההערכות לגבי מספר האבדות במלחמה משתנות במידה ניכרת ממחקר למחקר והן נעות מ-50 מיליון‏‏‏אמדן חללי מלחמת העולם השנייה -כולל יהודים, אתר תולדוט של מט"ח‏ ל-74 מיליון. אחד האומדנים עומד על כ-60 מיליון הרוגים (כולל שישה מיליון היהודים שנספו בשואה). מתוכם כ-20 מיליון חיילים וכ-40 מיליון אזרחים. לבעלות הברית נהרגו כ-12 מיליון חיילים, מתוכם כ-9 מיליון רוסים. למדינות הציר נהרגו כ-6 מיליון חיילים, מתוכם כ-3 מיליון גרמנים. בעקבות המלחמה נותרו מיליוני פליטים מפוזרים ברחבי אירופה ללא קורת גג. כ-15 מיליון גרמנים גורשו מהשטחים הכבושים ורבים מהם נהרגו בתהליך זה. הכלכלה האירופית התרסקה וכ-70% מהתשתית התעשייתית באירופה נהרסה. הרס רב נוצר בעקבות ההפצצות האוויריות על עריהן של הממלכה המאוחדת וגרמניה. הוועידות שלאחר המלחמה וחלוקת אזורי ההשפעה באירופה ממוזער|שמאל|300px|[[ועידת יאלטה. "שלושת הגדולים". יושבים מימין לשמאל: סטלין, רוזוולט וצ'רצ'יל - ויקישיתוף]] לקראת סוף המלחמה נראה כי נוצרים שני גושים דיפלומטיים חדשים בעולם: הגוש המערבי, הכולל את ארצות הברית ומערב אירופה, והגוש המזרחי, הכולל את ברית המועצות ומזרח אירופה. כבר בקיץ 1944 חילקו ביניהן ברית המועצות והממלכה המאוחדת את אזורי ההשפעה בבלקן. בפברואר 1945 (כחודשיים לפני כניעת גרמניה), התכנסה ועידת יאלטה. בוועידה נכחו רוזוולט מארצות הברית, סטלין מברית המועצות וצ'רצ'יל מהממלכה המאוחדת. בוועידה הוסכם שבתום המלחמה תחולק גרמניה בין ארצות הברית, ברית המועצות, הממלכה המאוחדת וצרפת. סטלין הבטיח כי לא יכפה על מדינות מזרח אירופה משטר קומוניסטי מבלי שיסכימו לכך. כמו כן הוסכם על הקמת האומות המאוחדות. ביולי 1945 התכנסה ועידת פוטסדאם. בוועידה נכחו טרומן מארצות הברית, סטלין מברית המועצות וצ'רצ'יל (שהוחלף באטלי) מהממלכה המאוחדת. בוועידה נוסחה תוכנית מדינית כלכלית שתיושם בגרמניה והוחלט על הצעדים שינקטו נגד יפן. בוועידה בלטו ניגודי העניינים בין ברית המועצות ומעצמות המערב. בעקבות החלטות הוועידות הללו, הרחיבה ברית המועצות את גבולותיה על חשבון גרמניה, פינלנד, פולין ויפן. פולין פוצתה על השטחים שנלקחו ממנה, על ידי קבלת חלקים מגרמניה שממזרח לקו אודר-נייסה. חבל הסאר ניתן לחסותה של צרפת אך מאוחר יותר הוחזר לגרמניה. גרמניה חולקה בסופו של דבר לשני חלקים - גרמניה המערבית (תחת השפעה אמריקאית) וגרמניה המזרחית (תחת השפעה רוסית). (מתוך הויקיפדיה העברית) אנימציה מחול על התקדמות המלחמה אמנית חול מאוקראינה שזכתה בתחרות "לאוקראינה יש כישרון" הפכה ללהיט. 4 מיליון צפו בסרטון המראה אותה מציירת על משטח חול יצירה בנושא מלחמת העולם השנייה. קסנייה סימונובה בת ה-24 מאוקראינה הפכה ללהיט באינטרנט לאחר שזכתה בתחרות הכשרונות "לאוקראינה יש כישרון". סימונובה הדהימה את הקהל ביכולתה ליצור דמויות ונופים מרגשים באמצעות אצבעותיה בלבד. דיווח על כך נמסר (שבת, 19.9.09) בטלגרף על-ידי איאן ג'ונסטון. סימונובה ציירה סדרה של תמונות על גבי שולחן חול המראות כיצד אנשים הושפעו מהפלישה של הגרמנים לאוקראינה במלחמת העולם השנייה. הקליפ באינטרנט זכה לשני מיליון צפיות. הציור מורכב מסצינות שונות. בהתחלה מציירת סימונובה סצינה שבה זוג יושב על ספסל ומחזיק ידיים תחת כיפת השמים עד שמטוסי קרב מעכירים את האווירה ובני הזוג נמחקים ומתחלפים בדמות של אישה בוכייה. כאשר מגיע תינוק, האישה מתחילה לחייך, אולם האידיליה נשברת עם משב יד זריז של האמנית. הצעירה הופכת לקשישה, ולאחר מכן הסצינה משתנה ומראה דמות של החייל האבוד. בסצינה האחרונה נראים אם וילד מאחורי חלון בית וגבר נפרד מהם לשלום מבחוץ. באוקראינה נהרגו במהלך המלחמה בין 11-8 מיליון אנשים מתוך אוכלוסיה של 42 מיליון. קישורי חיצוניים * הויקיפדיה האנגלית * הויקיפדיה האיטלקית הערות שוליים קטגוריה:מלחמת העולם השנייה קטגוריה:תולדות העמים